Ronin Dragoon LW160BSF/Trivia
Prior to being confirmed as Dark Knight Dragooon in Japan, it was originally known as Dark Knight Dragoon and caused much speculation with the main protagonist's Beyblade from the Original series. *The fact that "Dark Knight" is a part of its name and that it saw release the same week of the film, "The Dark Knight Rises" may have been created to pay homage to the DC Comics superhero, Batman. *This is the first Beybattle Top whose Element Wheel's Japanese name (Dark Knight) is made up of two words. **This is similar to Cosmic of the Hyperblades System. **They also had their names changed in their international release (Dark Knight-Ronin/Big Bang-Cosmic) and even a change in only one letter of their respective names (Dragooon-Dragoon/Pegasis-Pegasus). *Although it and L-Drago share many traits one major difference is that L-Drago is an Eastern Dragon while Dragoon is a Western Dragon. *It is the only Left-Spin Beybattle Top in Beyblade: Shogun Steel (excluding Griffin Dragoon SA165WSF) *Ronin Dragoon is actually deliberatly based off of Dragoon. It is shown that both have reverse rotation, they have Wind (or in Ronin Dragoon's case, Sky) as their element, Ronin Dragoon has a white red and black colour-scheme much like A-1 Dragoon S (Anime Version), and both have the same titular name. *Dragooon seems to very well with Gryph/Griffin, especially in the combo Griffin Dragooon SA165WSF. *Ronin Dragoon is actually part of the five Beys that pay tribute to the Original Series and the 4 Holy Beasts (including the Golden Dragon of the Center): **Ronin Dragoon pay tribute to Dragoon from the Original Series, which was based on Seiryu, the azure blue dragon of the east, the air and the spring, too. They also both have the left rotation and the same name. **Guardian Garudas pay tribute to Dranzer from the Original Series, which was based on Suzaku, the vermillion bird of the south, the fire and the summer, too. **Berserker Byakko pay tribute to Driger from the Original Series, which was based on Byakko, the white tiger of the west, the earth and the fall, too. **Bandit Genbu pay tribute to Draciel from the Original Series, which was based on Genbu, the black tortoise of the north, the water and the winter, too. The shape of the Genbu Warrior Wheel is very similar to the shape of the most Draciel Attack Rings, they also both use ball tips (with the exeption of Draciel MS). **Thief Zirago pay tribute to Strata/Gaia Dragoon from the Original Series, which was based on the golden dragon of the center (aka. Qilin/Kirin). The Golden Dragon represents the Emperor! Origin Ronin Dragoon is based on the legendary creature, the dragon. Dragons are very popular and as such, have appeared in many different mythologies and stories, i.e. European and Asian. The most well-known ones were European and Chinese dragons. Today, dragons are known as winged creatures with serpentine and reptilian-like traits incorporated into their design. They are seen in much of media as well as stories and much more. Name Origin "Ronin" is deviered from the actual Japanese warrior class; Ronin. Ronins were Samurai that were deprived of their masters due to their (the masters) death. Ronin usually became farmers, soldiers of fortune, bandits, or even monks. Some however, even practiced their training after their masters' death, even though these were mainly rouge Samurai. The term "Dark Knight" can refer to either one of two meanings. One would be the popular, Batman who is known as "The Dark Knight" because as a symbol, he is the modern-day knight who fights as a vigilante and for the greater good of humanity; especially if it means working against the authorities. The other meaning and the most probable, is the black knight. The black knight is a character appearing in various stories, mostly from Arthurian literature who is the counterpart of a white knight. As such, the black knight could sometimes be affiliated with death or at least something considered dark or of an evil nature. "Dragoon" is derived from dragon; though more as a nod to the popular, Original series series of Beyblades: Dragoon. Like Ronin Dragoon, the original Dragoon was based on a dragon; specifically, the Azure Dragon of the East, one of the Four Symbols of the Chinese constellations. It was called "Qinglong" in Chinese and for Japanese, "Seiryū". Category:Subpages/Trivia Category:Beyblades